The Lost Past
by Awokiena
Summary: A mysterious stranger appears in the cafe. She has a hidden past which is connected to Project mew mew. This story is full of twists. Is it possible that there is a glitch with the project!


**Chapter One: The Stranger**

"Hello everyone!" greeted Lettuce as she entered Café Mew Mew. To her surprise her announcement went unheard. The four other mew mews were preoccupied with a mysterious guest. She sat in the farest corner of the café, her face seemed fearful in the same way a child looks as they meet a stranger. The girl looked as if she was a high school graduate. Her golden hair streamed down her back while her bright blue eyes seemed deep in thought as her fingers twisted her white dress in her hands.

"did she order yet?" asked Pudding with a questionable look upon her face.

"No," replied Zaruko consumed by distain. "she said she was waiting for someone!"

"Who could it be?" Ichigo thought out loud. " She seems so eligant, I wonder who she is?" The five girls stood perplexed by this stranger. She seemed lost and confused, her eyes were wide almost as if she was going to cry.

"What's your opinion Mint?" inquired lettuce quiety.

"Don't know, she seems sad. I wonder what caused her to come here?" pondered Mint.

_**If he doesn't show soon I'll leave, I knew he would not be here. I had no way of contacting him to say I was coming.** _

The girl sat in darkness as the Café filled but still remained without a word causing the mew mews to forget about her. The café became crowded and rushed. Akasaka ran in and out of the kitchen to help deliver deserts to the crowd.

"Over here…."

" I asked for a strawber…"

"Coming,… be right there….. one moment please.." replied the mews furiously rushing about to answer custumers. Soon the café was finally empty.

" I am exhausted" stated Mint, who was yawning widely to get her point across.

" I don't see why all you did was drink tea **ALL DAY**!!!!" retorted Ichigo with a clear disgust for Mint's ability to help clean up.

"Hey, look that girl is still here!" pudding pointed out.

" We must have forgot she was here after that large crowd." Said lettuce as she stood leaning on her broom.

"Maybe she was stood up?" suggested Pudding gaining a saddened look on her face.

"Miss, … umm .. we are closing now," said Ichigo in an appologetic tone.

"Right I'm sorry." Said the girl. Her voice was light and sweet but also used with a hint of authority. "I occupied this table all day, I'm so sorry but I was waiting for some one who used to mean the world to me. Someone told me he spent most of his time in this café so I thought maybe I could find him. I really need to talk to him." As she said this her head dropped.

"See I told you she was stood up!" exclaimed Pudding.

"Well I guess I will be one my way, once more I am sorry." Said the girl. Her face was pale and her eyes swelled with silent tears. As the girl began to leave Akasaka appeared.

"What's wrong with her?"

"We don't know she sat at the table in the corner all day without ordering a single thing, and now she is just going to leave with tears in her eyes." Replied Zaruko who was fairly tired of the whole thing.

**"HEY YOU WANT SOME CAKE ON THE HOUSE!!!!!**" screamed Akasaka after the girl. As the girl turned around her face became a saddened joy. "samurka…….**SAMURKA!"**

" Is akasaka who she was waiting for? **Their in love AWWWWW**!" declared Pudding who began marching around the café as if preparing a wedding.

Samurka ran into Akasaka's arms streaming with tears. Her face seemed happy to the Mews but Akasaka appeared to be worried. His face looked deeply at her. He held her thight then looked up. He turned to the girls and said " You may all go home now I will finish cleaning up, please go on home." His words were unlike any ever spoken to the girls. His face had lost the normal joy it held. "Ichigo can you fetch Ryou for me! I am afraid to leave her here as well as move her for it seems she just needs a few moments to collect her self."

" yes" Said Ichigo as Akasaka returned to his embrace. " …But what should I tell him?"

" Just say an old friend has been recovered!"

"Right!" Ichigo turned to carry out her assignment as the others left for home.

"Ichigo I will wait outside for you" declared Aoyama with a smile. Ichigo nodded in consent and left.


End file.
